Toilet paper rolls generally include rolling sheets of paper about a central cardboard tube. The paper usually is glued or adhered to the inner tube. The inner tubes are usually mounted over spindles or telescoping cylinders in toilet paper dispensers. Once the toilet paper has been used, up, changing toilet roll dispensers has usually required the consumer to pull off the spindle or telescoping cylinders and then mount a new spare toilet paper roll by inserting the spindle into the center opening of the central cardboard tube and mounting the spindle with mounted toilet paper roll back to the toilet paper dispenser.
In recent years, there has been a push to start removing the central cardboard tube in order to save paper costs and manufacturing costs by eliminating the central cardboard tube entirely, and selling toilet paper rolls without any central cardboard tubes.
Furthermore, cardboard tubes have created wasted paper. The portion of the toilet paper glued to the cardboard tube is generally unusable when the roll is nearly empty.
Still furthermore, the cardboard tubes are also an extra wasted expense and by-product since the cardboard tubes are often thrown away when the roll is used up. Even if the tubes are recycled, there is a lost cost involved.
Thus, manufacturers are now starting to increasingly manufacturer toilet paper rolls without the central cardboard tube.
The problem with no longer having the central tube creates a problem where the center opening in the roll is no longer easily defined.
With the tubeless toilet paper rolls, consumers can have a difficult time trying to push and jam the spindle or telescoping cylinders of the toilet paper dispenser through the undefined hole in the new paper rolls that do not have cardboard center tubes.
This problem is increasing further in view of the fact that paper towels are now starting to be made also without the center cardboard tube for similar reasons.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the problems identified above.